Your Vampires?
by NicoleClark123456
Summary: Rose and Lissa are new student at Forks high. Dimitri is the new p.e teacher. add school work, detention, the school dance, cullens to the mix and to top that off both types of vampires decide to reveal themselves to the humans!Read 2 see wat happens R
1. New students and teacher

**Hi! This is the first chapter! YAY! Bella and Edward are married and have Renesmee but they still go to Forks as it fit with the story. Also none of the cullens have graduated yet. Rose and Lissa are both eighteen and Dimitri never turned strigoi :) Plz review...  
**

**

* * *

**To humans we would look like a group off extremely pale, beautiful teenagers, with no social skills. To anybody who knew us well enough would know that we were hiding a secret that could be endangering not only the lives of our family; but the world. Our secret? We are Vampires. Vampires. Pale and blood drinking monsters- I would disagree with this. Yes we are pale and drink blood (my family only drink animal blood) the word monsters wouldn't be what I described us as being. We were far from it. Carlisle is a doctor, Esme is the most loving person you could ever meet, Alice is energetic, Rosalie looks like a goddess, my husband is an amazing musician, Emmett is the life of any party and my daughter Renesme brought mortal enemies together. If that's what monsters sound like to you then my name is not Isabella Marie Cullen- wife of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and mother of half-human half-vampire named Renesme Carlisle Cullen!

We arrived at school in Edward silver Volvo – Renesme was at home with Carlisle and Esme. Forks high school was reaming with gossip. Today we would not only be gaining a new teacher, but two new students as well! Edward had been listening to the teacher's thoughts and had found out that the teachers name is Dimitri Belikov and the students' names being Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir. Speaking in voices to low for human hearing we made our way to our homeroom. **(A/N I think this is right- in the UK we call it form room) **

I am in homeroom with Edward, Alice, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric, Angela, Ben and Taylor. Edward, Alice and I sat down in our normal places at the back of the room.

"Hi Bella, you look amazing!" exclaimed Angela.

"Thanks, Alice and Rosalie decided to give me a makeover." I laughed.

"Well a few of us were thinking about going to catch a film tonight. You're welcome to come." She said.

"Yeah, I think I can." I replied looking at Edward.

"Don't worry Alice has given you the night off." He smiled, showing his perfect teeth.

"I can speak for myself." Alice snapped bouncing up and down in her chair.

Angela laughed and went back to her desk. We continued talking in hushed voices; until Edward said the teacher was about to enter. As Ms Munder entered the room students went quiet and sat down at their desk. Ms Munder was a typical middle aged women- with slight laugh lines, raven black hair and fairly thin.

"Good morning." She sung.

"Good morning." We chorused.

"Today we have two new students, please make the feel welcome!" She said as she sat down.

Two girls entered the room. One was really pale and tall, with long white blond hair and jade green eyes. She was wearing a pink petite spot bow tiered dress, black heels with pink bows on, a netted faux pearl necklace, pink pearl earrings with tiny diamonds at the top, a four row pearl bracelet with a stone in the middle, she had a light pink flower in her hair and was carrying a bejewelled pink purse.**(A/N clothes on profile)**

The other girl was shorter and more muscle, she was tanned with long brown hair, that looked nearly black and brown eyes. Her choice of clothing was slightly different to the other girls. She was wearing slightly baggy white and red stripped top, black skinny jeans with zips, black buckle biker boots, a gold necklace hanging with lots of parts, gold hooped earrings and was carrying a white handbag.**(A/N clothes on profile)**

"Hello my name is Vasilisa Dragomir, but I prefer to be called Lissa." The girl with the blond hair smiled.

"Hi I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, call me Rose. If you call me Rosemarie you won't live to see another day!" she glared at Ms Munder, then smiled showing her brilliant straight white teeth.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourselves?" Ms Munder asked them.

"We have been best friends ever since we were five. We had been paired up and made to spell our names- Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway. Rose didn't think this was fair and called the teacher something I won't repeat, and then throw a book at her head." Lissa laughed.

"I hadn't known what those words meant, but I did know who to hit a moving target." Rose shrugged.

The class laughed at this.

"A few years ago my family died in a car crash, I was the only one that should've survived. Rose some how managed to live." Lissa said grimly.

I could see Angela with tears in her eyes and Mike trying to hold back sobs.

"About a year ago we went to a ski lodge with our school. Some friends and I went to Spokane whilst Lissa stayed. We were kidnapped and one of our best friends Mason was killed in front of us." Rose said with tears trailing down her face.

If I was still human I would've been crying. The bell rung and it was time to go to class.

I had P.E first with Emmett. I noticed that Lissa and Rose where in this class too. Being the polite girl I am I went over and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Bella Cullen and this is my brother Emmett. Would you like to be in a group with us? I heard we were going to be running in group." I asked.

"Sure. " They agreed.

"I'm not a very fast runner, but if you want I could always pull few strings and get out of it?" asked Lissa.

"No. If we think you're to slow you can just jump on my back!" Emmett exclaimed

We laughed at his sudden out burst as we made our way outside. The new P.E teacher stood there wearing a white tank top and grey jogging bottoms. He had tanned skin, brown eyes and brown hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Hello I am your new teacher Dimitri Belikov." He introduced himself with a slight Russian accent.

"Can I call you Russian dude?" asked Emmett grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"If you want." He replied with a slight smile.

Rose started clapping.

"The 'great Dimitri Belikov' smiles. We can all die happy now!" smirked Rose.

"One lap of the field Rose!" He told her.

"Sure thing, comrade." She replied as she set off.

She came back after about ten minutes not even breaking a sweat

"Do you know Dimitri or something?" Emmett asked

"His my boyfriend," Rose smirked.


	2. Doughnuts and magic!

"What!" Emmett and I exclaimed in synch.

"Shhhh! don't go spreading it around." She told us as she headed back into the changing rooms.

The rest of the morning went quite quickly. Alice was a hyper little pixie as usual, Rosalie got out of work by batting her eye lashes, Emmett laughing in maths, Jasper arguing with the teacher that south was the best in history and Edward the teachers golden boy.

At lunch we made our way to our normal table at the back of the canteen. We each had a baguette, a doughnut, water and apple for show. To think I use to find human food appetizing! Rose and Lissa went and sat at the empty table next to us. Lissa had a salad and water. Rose had two baguettes, two doughnuts, a slice of cake, a salad and bottle of Pepsi.

"Why is she starring at our food?" Rosalie asked.

If by magic, Rose appeared at our table.

"I was wondering that if you're not going to eat those doughnuts, can I have them?" she asked sheepishly.

"Sure." Alice replied.

She took our doughnuts and made her way back to Lissa, whom by now was shaking her head. I noticed Edward stiffen besides me.

"What is it, dear?" I asked.

"Two things. One- I can't read Rose's, Lissa's or Dimitri's mind. Two- Laurens going over to speak to them." He sighed.

I saw Lauren stand up, flick her hair and walk over too Rose and Lissa's table.

"Hello, I'm Lauren. I own this school; so if you think you can come in hear wearing designer clothes- you have another thing coming. You're freaks no one likes you! Go back to wear you came from. And I heard your introduction in homeroom today- why don't you go and die like your friend Mark." She smiled.

"It's Mason." Lissa whispered.

Rose started shaking and as her fist was about to collide with her face her pair of arms held her back. It was Dimitri.

"Roza. Stop. We have more important things to worry about- Tatiana is coming she wants to tell people about you know what!" he told her.

"What!" she yelled.

By now everyone was starring at this side of the room. The doors suddenly burst open and in walked woman in her early sixties. She had dark grey hair and was surrounded by men and women in black uniforms.

"Vasilisa and Rosemarie come here" she instructed.

They walked forwards.

"I assume you've met these girls?" she asked the rest of the students.

We nodded. I looked at the rest of my family. They shrugged; even they had no idea what was happening.

"They are not whom you think, they like me are vampires."

We gasped- people around us started laughing thinking it was some kind of joke. How could they be vampires? Rose wasn't pale and Lissa ate human food. It must be a joke!

"Its true, Lissa told us, "I'm from a race of vampires named Moroi. We drink blood from human donors- but we don't kill them. Each Moroi can wield one of the five elements; air, earth, water, fire and spirit."

A boy with jet black hair and blue eyes stepped forwards.

"I am Christian Ozera. I specialize in Fire."

He opened his hands and revealed a ball of fire. With a flick of the wrist he spelt _Hi _in fire. By now people were starting to believe this. Even I was.

A girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes introduced herself.

"I'm Mia Rinaldi and I specialize in Water."

She made a circle of water appear in front of her. This was getting freaky!

The other elements were introduced until finally Lissa stepped forwards.

"I specialize in a very rare element called spirit. I have the power to heal things, see auras, dream walk and use super compulsion." She told us, "A few of you may have heard the story we told in home room. That was not the entire truth."

"In the car crash Lissa unknowingly brought me back from the dead. We developed a bond. I can sense Lissa's emotions and at time they are strong I am pulled into her head. We then ran away from our school St. Vladimir's. For two years we were on the run until the we were found and brought back to the academy. We didn't know about spirit and still thought Lissa hadn't specialized. One person did. Her Uncle. Victor Dashkov. He kidnapped Lissa and tortured her- we managed to find her using the bond." Rose explained, "Last year there was an attack by Strigoi and our school sent us to a ski lodge for safety. I stupidly told one of my friends- Mason- where they had been spotted. Him and some other students; Mia Rinaldi and Eddie Castile, went to find them. Once I found out they'd gone I went to get them back. We were kidnapped by a group of Strigoi. They killed Mason in front of my very eyes. I then killed the two Strigoi gaining my first two molinja marks."

"Now we ask for your help….." The old lady asked us.


	3. Aro has a mobile who knew?

**Okay I know it's really short. i've been up since Wednesday night- I'm friking tired. You're luckly i even wrote this! i don't own anything but THIS  plot. READ & REVIEW - plz xxx From now on i will write a short rhyme/poem for every review! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

"We will teach you how to defend your selves from Strigoi!" **(A/N pretend they've explained about Dhampir and Strigoi- pretty please with sugar on top.) **

"There is another race of vampires. There leaders- the Volturi," my family froze, "have agreed to reveal themselves to help us after we helped them around 1863 with some trouble in the south."

"Did they really?" I asked.

"I don't know- I need to check." Edward told me.

He flipped out his mobile from his trouser pocket.

"Hi. Aro- its Edward Cullen."

"No I have not decided to become part of the Volturi!" he said shaking his head.

"Bella's settled into vampire life surprisingly well." By now Edward was getting impatient.

"Did you agree to reveal yourselves?" he finally managed to ask.

"So you wouldn't kill us if we tell everyone."

"Thanks. Bye!"

He looked at us and smiled.

"Let's go show them what real vampires are like!" Emmett laughed.

All but me rushed over to the front using super vampire speed. Everyone gasped.

"We are the other type of vampires." Rosalie smirked.

"Bella! Don't worry; I'll protect you from those blood suckers." Mike yelled.

I couldn't help it I laughed.

"I'm a vampire too." I told everyone.

Queue gasps. Gasp. Mike looked shocked. Angela was wide eyed in fear. Jess and Lauren were giving me ice cold glares. Looks like things just got a little more interesting in Forks!


	4. Detention time

6 months later….

A lot had changed in the last six months. A lot. The Volturi had now passed off a new law; no drinking from humans. This made a lot of humans' happy-animals? Not so much. You can still change them but you have to fill out a form with at least three reasons! Humans were still coming to terms with the supernatural world around them; the more welcoming were quickly becoming friends. Tanya from the Denali clan had even been on a few dates with the more attractive of the male species.

Basic fighting techniques were now taught in school. The more advanced were taught how to handle silver stakes. Moroi now began to understand that they could use their magic once again for fighting. Now with both vampire races working together, werewolf's (shape-shifters) and humans the amount of Strigoi quickly began to decrease. Attacks now have become increasingly rare. Despite this I was still stuck at Forks high for six more months. Lucky me!

"Are you paying attention, Mrs Cullen?" Mr Banner asked me, interrupting my apparent day dreaming.

"Yes." I replied sheepishly.

"Good, then what is the difference between eukaryotic and prokaryotic cells?" he asked.

"Err…next question?" I shrugged.

He shook his head and sighed.

"Detention. Lunch time, room 2!" he replied.

Edward chuckled besides me, so I hit him playfully on the arm.

By lunch time it seemed I wasn't the only person in detention. There was the rest of my sibling, Edward, Rose, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia was here.

"Hi." They chorused.

"Hey." I replied as I sat down next to Edward and Alice.

I noticed there were no teachers.

"Isn't there supposed to be a teacher in here?" I asked

"There was, but I took care of her." replied Rose giving an evil laugh.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" exclaimed Emmet.

"Okay!"

"Wait. We need two special people!" stated Rose.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Dimitri and someone you don't know." She grinned tapping her nose.

She called Dimitri and he arrived shortly after. Then she phoned some person named Adrian. Once everyone was here the game begun.


	5. How it happened

**Heya xx this is a chapter explaining how every one got detention! I know my last two chapters have been short but hopefully this will make up for it ! The next chapters truth and dare if u have any plz tell me xxx **

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- I won't do it.**

**Rose- Yes You will**

**Me- I'll never kill off Dimitri or Edward !**

**Rose- What? We were talking about the disclaimer.**

**Me-...**

**Rose- Well this is...**

**Me-...Akward!**

**Rose- Now say the disclaimer**

**Me- Disclaimer's such a funny word. (sigh)**

**Rose- JUST DO THE STUPID THING! (picks up knife and slowly walks over)**

**Me- I don't own anything except this plot =[**

**Rose- That wasn't so hard was it (Puts down knife)**

**Me- You're evil and just for that you won't be getting a birthday present (smiles)**

**Rose- (starts crying) YOU ARE EVIL!

* * *

  
**

Lissa P.O.V

"Miss Dragomir, could you be so kind to tell me why there are six men surrounding your desk?" Senorita Coyle asked me.

"They're guardians." I replied, you would have thought that they would have learnt this by now.

"Could you ask them to leave? They are disrupting my lesson," she told me glancing at some girls going googly eyed over the guardians.

"But mi-" I was cut off.

"Answering back in class! Not off to a good start are we?" she exclaimed.

"I didn't answer back!" I yelled.

"Now arguing in class! Congratulations you have just landed yourself a place in detention today. Lunchtime, room 12." She stated before continuing on with the lesson.

I went bright red and sunk further down in my chair.

Christian P.O.V

I don't know how many times I've said this- but I hate forks high. Even more so than the academy! The human teachers here were pathetic. They won't even let me go to the feeders when I haven't been in four hours. I'd ask and it's all 'wait till break or your not skiving that easily!' I mean come on! If I die in one of their classes it's there fault. Great now I'm thirsty. I put up my hand and waited for the teacher to acknowledge me.

"Yes Mr Ozera?" he asked.

"I haven't been to the feeders all day and I feel really faint. Can I go and get a quick drink of blood?" I asked.

He laughed, "You really think I'm that stupid? I will not have students ditching my lessons. You've just gained another detention. Lunchtime, room 12."

Great! Don't blame me if I faint next lesson.

Emmett P.O.V

Humans are so funny. They can't even run a lap of the field with out getting out of breath. There little faces go bright red, with water droplets dripping down and they're panting. It's nearly as funny as when Bella kept tripping when she was human. Ha ha! Good times, good times.

I was lined up on the field with the other students. We started off by running a lap of the field. My time to shine. I let the funny, little humans have a head start. When they were ¾'s of the way round I started running at super-duper fast vampire speed. After not even five seconds I'd finished. I'm so evil- queue evil music. Mmwuhaha!

"What was that?" Coach Clapp yelled at me.

"Running the lap", I replied.

"I said to keep behind Newton! Detention Mr Cullen. This Lunchtime in room 12. Maybe this will teach you a lesson on following instructions.

"You're so lucky I'm a vegetarian." I muttered under my breath, too low for a human to hear.

Rosalie P.O.V

Mr Strange was droning on about the dos and don'ts of shop. I still don't know why I have to listen; I could teach this class better than him. The only reason I'm in this class is because we would be fixing up some old cars. I pulled out my mirror and started inspecting my hair. Still as gorgeous as ever I see.

"Are you even listening, Rosalie?" He asked me.

I looked up and replied no.

"Why? I'm explaining safety you need to listen!" He stated.

"No I don't. I could teach this class better than you. Oh and btw that's no way to speak to your elder." I smirked.

"Detention." He whispered.

I could hear him perfectly, but I was bored so I decided to have a bi t of fun with him.

"Detention!" he yelled spitting in my face, "Lunchtime in room 12!"

"Sure thing, little boy." I smiled.

Rose P.O.V

I had to admit I looked hot. I was wearing short denim shorts, and white and blue crop top with I heart California on it, white high heels, wearing pilot style sunglasses, had a black heart necklace with silver strips and a chunky silver glittery bracelet **(A/N outfit on profile)**.

The teacher's eyes went wide and his face went red. He was not amused; you could literally see the steam coming out of his ears.

"What are you wearing?" he asked me.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's called clothes." I replied speaking to him like you would a child.

"Don't try and be funny with me, missy."

"You know who you remind me of? Stan one of my old teachers from the academy! I'm going to have to go and visit him; he was constantly picking on me. I know for a fact he hated me- good times." I sighed.

"Seeming as you can't abide by the school regulations of clothes, detention this lunchtime. It will be in room 12!" he smirked.

"If you think detention's going to sort me out, you're going to have to keep wishing." I laughed.

Edward P.O.V

The voices are getting louder and louder. It's not like I could block them out- the best I could do is make them sound like buzzes in the background. If I was still human I'd have a constant headache. At least when Bella was here she put her shield around every one. I laid my head down on the desk to see if the pain went away.

"Are you okay, Cullen?" Mr Banner asked me.

"I've just got a headache." I groaned.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse," hinted that vile creature Mike Newton.

"I'm not ill. It's all the voices!" I replied.

"No ones talking!" he laughed.

"I know that but you're still thinking of plans to win my wife Bella over, Lauren is thinking about how she should wear her hair tomorrow, Tyler is reciting the whole of the alphabet over and over again in his head and Emmett is singing Demi Lovato's song 'Remember December' in his head!" I yelled, "And that's only a few, I can hear every ones thoughts in a three mile radius."

"His lost it." muttered Lauren under her breath.

"I have not lost it!" I exclaimed.

"Mr Cullen there is no shouting in my classroom. It seems you will be joining your wife in detention today. I'm sure by reading my mind you can find out where to go." Mr Banner said.

Alice P.O.V

I love shopping! Yay- I'm so excited. I've just had a vision of the most gorgeous dress ever. It was blue, strapless and the material was gathered to make it look elegant. Bella would look so amazing in it and if she doesn't wear it then Renesme can! Oh no! I'm to hyper and I can't stop from bouncing up and down in my chair.

"Alice can you stop bouncing up and down you're distracting people?" Mrs Lynen asked me.

"I can't." I whimpered as I picked up speed.

Soon I was bouncing at vampire speed.

"That wasn't a question it was an instruction!" She stated, "Why don't you bounce into detention this lunchtime room 12."

I sighed and agreed.

Eddie P.O.V

"Eddie I will give you ten quid if you can get detention before me," Mia whispered.

"You're on!" I replied shaking her hands.

I waited till the teacher was quietly sipping her drink when I shouted, "Strigoi!"

She jumped and spilt the cup of orange juice down her.

"No body move, I will go and get a guardian!" she exclaimed trembling.

"Don't worry false alarm." I told everyone.

I could see Mia laughing when she turned her hand ever so slightly. At the front of the class a small drop of water fell on to the teachers head. She placed a hand on top of her hair to feel the dampness.

"Who is responsible?" she yelled at us.

Mia stood up and waved.

"You and Mr Castile have been both been disruptive the lesson. Detention this lunchtime room 12." She yelled.

I was really hoping to earn some extra money out of this!


	6. Truth or dare time!

**Heya my lovely readers, who will review xxx I know that in detention they wouldn't be allowed out the room, but I waved my fanfic wand to make it happen!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- I'm bored.**

**Lissa-shhh! the films about to start.**

**Me- Team Edward!**

**Girl in front of me- Shut up!**

**Ten mins later...**

**Lissa- Great we got kicked out!**

**Me- Now can we play a game. Truth or dare!  
**

**Lissa- I guess. Truth or dare?  
**

**Me- Truth (laughs like a maniac.)**

**Lissa- Do you own Vampire academy or Twilight?**

**Me- No. I thought Rose was evil, I'm dissapointed in you Lissa.**

**Lissa-(Takes off mask)**

**Me-(Gasp) Your Rose! (faints)

* * *

  
**

"Who's going to start then?" slurred Adrian.

"How about we spin a bottle." suggested Dimitri.

We agreed and spun Adrian's now empty beer bottle- it landed on Emmett.

"Truth or Dare, Rose?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to go into the canteen. Stand on a table and announce to Mike's table that they shouldn't sit there. As you and Dimitri had some 'fun' on it!" he said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Pathetic!" cried Rose as we made our way to the canteen.

Rose walked over too the empty table next to Mike's and stood on it.

"Hey you guys!" she yelled at them.

"What do you want?" Lauren spat.

"Just thought I'd tell you not too sit there, because one day when you were happily in class and I felt 'sick' me and Dimitri made good use of that table!" she shouted for everyone to hear.

They looked at her wide eyed, quickly standing before Jessica and Lauren gave cries of disgust. We laughed and made our way back to room 12.

"Dimitri, truth or dare?" she smiled.

"truth."

"You do know you ruined my idea for a dare don't you?" she moaned, " okay then, describe any fantasies you've had today!"

"Well, errrrrrr, you in nurse outfit. And the, you... know- cabin." he mumbled.

"Wow- Dimitri Belikov thinks about something other than training!" Joked Eddie.

"Cabin? Wait! Do you mean the cabin Aunt Tasha stays in?" asked Christian.

"Yup" Rose replied popping the 'p'.

"That's gross guys- she has too sleep there!" he cried.

"Well atleast they don't do 'it' in the church attic." smirked Eddie.

We all turned (apart from Eddie, Mia, Rose and Dimitri) to Christian and Lissa, who'd now gone red in embarrassment, and looked at them outstanded.

"Lets get back to the game." instructed Dimitri.

"Church attic. Church attic. How could we have missed that?" muttered Emmett under his breath.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Dimitri asked.

"Dare!" she squeled.

"Okay- seeming as how much you love shopping, you can't step foot in a shop or anyplace that sells anything for a month. This also means you can't borrow anybody elses clothes or get them to buy clothes for you."

"Why!" she yelled getting on her hands and knees to beg.

I couldn't stop myself, I burst into laughter. Alice glared at me.

"Seeming as you think that's so funny truth or dare!"

"Dare." I replied still laughing.

"I dare you to tell Mike that Renesmee wants to marry him and that you've come to give him the ring. When he asks who Renesmee is you have to tell him she's your daughter!"

I froze. Is is possible for vampires to die of fright? I reluctantly made my way to the canteen with a haribo ring at hand.

"Mike. Renesmee wants to marry you so I have come to give you a ring to propose to her with." I told him through my teeth.

"Who is Renesmee?" he asked, grinning.

"My daughter!" I smiled.

The whole table gasped.

"You want to set Mike up with a baby!" laughed Tyler.

"No! It was a dare!" I screeched.

Laughing we made our way back to room 12.

"Okay, Adrian truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth!"

"Are you in love with anybody?" easy enough question.

"Yes. Little Dhampir!"

Before I could ask who that was, Rose punched him in the face. That answers that question.

"Eddie truth or dare?" Adrian slurred.

"Dare."

"I dare you to write on your silver Volvo- my sparkly skin brings all the humans to the yard, 'cause there blood is better than bears!"

Edward stiffened besides me, I knew how much that car meant to him.

"Don't worry I will buy you a new one." said Jasper.

"And I will fix it up, so it goes at your preferred speed." offered Rosalie.

"Thanks!" smiled Edward as we made our way too the car park.

Adrian handed him a permanet marker. Edward wrote all over his car using vampire speed.

After Edwards dare we made our way back to room 12- again.

"Lissa truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to hit on Mr Lawerence, the maths teacher." He smiled his crooked smile.

"What did I ever do to him?" Lissa muttered as she made her way to Mr Lawerence's office.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

she walked in and shut the door. We Listened to the rest of the coversation.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"I need your help sir." she purred.

"What with?"

"I've been having troubles following the rules." Lissa replied, "I need you to help me."

"I think I undersatnd." he replied.

There was a few minutes of silence.

"Yuck! I didn't mean like that. I came too you to help me with maths. I have trouble following the rules of algebra!" she shouted before bursting back throught the door.

"He tried to kiss me!" she cried.

"Thats because your so hot, babe." Christian told her before giving her a kiss.

"Cut the PDA out guys!" Rose moaned.

"PDA?" asked Dimitri.

"It stands for Public Display of Affection!" I told him.

"Truth or Dare Rosalie?" Lissa asked.

"Truth." she yawned in reply.

" When was the last time you and Emmett have sex?"

"Toilets, third period." she grinned.

"Gross." exclaimed Eddie.

Truth or Dare than Eddie?"

"Truth"

"Are you and Mia dating."

"Yes." he mumbled.

"What was that?" asked. Rosalie.

"Yes." Eddie said.

"What?"

"Yes. Me and Mia are dating!" he yelled.

Eddie asked jasper next and he choose dare. Eddie dared him to dress as a goth tomorrow.

Jasper than asked Mia.

"Dare!" she smiled.

"I dare you to kiss the person next to you, tomorrow everytime someone says the word room."

"Alright. Emmett truth or Dare?" Mia asked.

"Dare, baby!" he shouted.

"I dare you not too touch, Rosalie for two weeks!"

"What!" he moaned.

"Starting now!" she laughed.

The bell rang meaning it was time to go. I dragged Edward, who was still mourning over his car, to class.


End file.
